All I Know
by Ebony
Summary: Galadriel’s POV. He watches her, she contemplates on him. It’s a short story about Galadriel’s and Celeborn’s timeless romance.


_Title:_ **ALL I KNOW**

_Rating:_ PG

_Pairing:_ Galadriel/Celeborn

_Disclaimer:_ Lord of the Rings and all its characters are the works of the genius Professor J.R.R Tolkien. Sadly I have no claims upon them; I just express my love for these two this way.

_Summary:_ Galadriel's POV; He watches her, she contemplates on him. It's a (very) short story about Galadriel's and Celeborn's timeless romance.

_Author's note:_ My first LotR fic, please be gentle. This was prompted from my absolute annoyance and downright anger of reading few fics claiming that Galadriel and Celeborn supposedly only stayed together for reasons other than love, or that their marriage would have gone cold and loveless millennias ago. I refuse to believe that! I firmly hold on to my beliefs that their love is one of the greatest in the history of Middle Earth that only grows stronger over the years. If Galadriel's POV seems OOC, I try to explain; she is one powerful and mighty Lady for sure, but she is also a woman who very much loves her husband. That is my excuse for possible OOC-ness. :) Please note that English is not my native language. Feedback would be much appreciated, thank you.

_Song Muse:_ "All I know is my heart screams softly for you." –Basement Jaxx, "All I know"

* * * * * * * *

He is watching me.

I do not need to look at him in order to know this. I always know when he does so, from the very moment he lays his eyes upon me. I can feel it. It is like a soft, gentle brush in the back of my mind, his gaze on me almost akin to a physical embrace. Even though his presence always lingers on my mind, our bond still so strong even after all these decades, it grows slightly stronger every time my beloved watches me. It always sooths and reassures me, making me feel content. Cherished, loved. I would not trade that for anything.

I briefly question whether he imagines I do not know of his vigilance over me, but abandon that reflection as swiftly as it crosses my mind. No, he knows I am perfectly aware of his presence. And how could I not? He is a part of me; the thought of not having him by my side is unbearable.

I cannot stop the small smile that tugs at my lips. Ah, if only my people knew of these musings… their Lady of the Light sounding so alike a naive adolescent who pines for her first love. Yes, mayhap I sound childlike, but I care not. It is the truth, and no matter how much I might reflect over it, that remains as a fact. So many things are changing on these dark days, too many things, it seems. But as surely as the sun continues to rise and set, that matter remains and shall remain, unchanged.

Gazing around slightly, I once again marvel at the verdant mallorns of our exquisite Lothlórien. As much as I cherish the forests and could never imagine residing anywhere else, Celeborn's love for the trees far surpasses mine. Having dwelt a long time in Doriath, his fondness of trees and forests is unquestionable. What our beloved realm of Lórien has become is entirely Celeborn's achievement; he's been nurturing the forest with utmost care. Yes, I might be able to see thing past and those yet to come, but Celeborn's gift is unquestionable, as well. Surely my husband would not be called wise if it were not true? Most people think that it is I that rule Lórien, controlling every aspect of the golden realm. No, that could not be further from the truth. Very several matters in actuality lay solely in Celeborn's hands.

I may be the Lady of the Light, ring-bearer and the possessor of the enchanted Mirror, but no less mighty is Celeborn the Wise, Lord of Lórien; for he is the only person that knows about the woman and the wife inside. When we retire in the privacy of our talan, I leave the Lady outside and am but Galadriel. When we are alone, I am but a woman who loves and craves for her husband, just as he is but Celeborn, a man and a loving husband.

The bond between us has strengthened each year we have spent together; there is little we can hide from each other, and little we would even want to hide from one another. Truly, for me he is as his name suggests; a great tree with roots deep in the soil, standing tall and proud despite the harsh winds that occasionally bend its branches. That he is for me, something I can hold on to when I grow weary, and trust that he is strong enough to bear us both.

Husband seems such an inadequate word for everything he is to me. He is so much more than that; he is my beloved, my confident, my best friend, my lover, the father of my beautiful daughter. Still, he is also my greatest weakness. For if he should be lost to me, I do not know if I had the strength to stand on my own. Despite being such a farsighted woman, I have no certain answer to that. Perhaps I could, but as likely would I bend in the winds without the support of my Telperion.

And yet, I know it is foolish to think we would not to be parted soon. The shadow has been growing each passing day, and now after millennias, the time has finally caught up with me. As unbearable as the idea of not having Celeborn beside me is, I know that soon it will be so. The tides of time shall wash over us and our beautiful Lórien, fading it away slowly but certainly.

Just as certainly have I, too, been fading. Nenya has slowly been draining me, stealing my energy. I am tired, and my soul craves rest that can only be found among the white shores of Valinor. Gazing at the lightly glinting jewel embedded in the ring, I am suddenly reminded of the day I accepted the ring and decided to become a ring-bearer. Celeborn pleaded me not to take it. I can still remember his words as he beseeched me to decline the ring. However I did take it, and the disappointment in his eyes pained me more than I thought possible. And yet, despite my choice to take the ring, he still loved me. And he still does, unconditionally so.

His mind brushes against mine, the caress warm like a summer breeze weaving though the mallorns of Lórien.

_What has thee so thoughtful, meleth?_ The softly spoken question drifts over our connection.

I smile. _You do, hervenn._

_Oh? I would have thought that after all these years you would find nothing left in me to reflect upon, my Lady._ His tone is teasing, reminding me of the times Ages ago when we had only met.

_There is always something in you to reflect upon, my Lord. I would have thought that after all these years you would know this._

He laughs quietly. _I may not know as much as you, hervess… All I know for certain is that I love you, Galadriel._

Many times have I head Celeborn utter those words to me during our time together, but still they warm my heart just as they did the first time he said so.

_That is all I need to know. Because I love you too, Celeborn._

**FIN**

_Sindarin:  
Meleth = love  
Hervenn = husband  
Hervess = wife_


End file.
